Stomach Flu
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: Hera gets the flu and isn't in a good mood, how Reiner tolerates her, she'll never know. Shingeiki no Kyojin Reiner x Hera [modern]


_**Title: Stomach Flu**_

_**Summary: Reiner x Hera (Oc by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross-eyed :D)**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Shingeki no kyojin (Attack on Titan) characters . Only thing I own is my OC. This is modern time period not the original story plot**_**.**

* * *

"So you're saying you got the flu?" Reiner questioned, as he was on the phone with his long-time girlfriend; Hera.

"Yeah! I went to go to Maya's and discovered her vomiting all over her bathroom-" he cut her off.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. You don't have to go into any details, damn. I was just wondering you were okay."

He could imagine her rolling her blue eyes before saying, "Well, you were asking for-" Hera randomly stop, the sound of her hurling was enough to make the poor guy gag.

"I'll let you go so you can get some sleep."

Hera snap, "Not so fast, Braun!"

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Would you like me to get you something?"  
Her attitude instantly perked up. "Since you asked, yes I would. Get me something to eat-also get me a huge thing of ginger ale! I going to need it since I'm puking my-" again he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I don't need to know!" He exclaim, "I'll run by the store and get you something. Just go to bed and get some rest, Babe."

He could imagine another eye roll from her. "Tsk, don't take freakin' forever."

She hung up. Causing the blonde man have a headache. "That woman..." He muttered under his breath.

How he managed to be attracted to girls like Krista then Hera, he'll never know. Honestly he did love her, although there is moments where her commanding personally did annoy him to no end.

Reiner arrived at the super market, collecting ginger ale and also some snack items; because Hera doesn't really eat meals, she just snacks.  
As he was going through isles, looking for what she'll like began to annoy him.

He pinch the bridge of his nose. Feeling a headache coming on. "She has the flu and she wants to eat something now?" He mumbles. "She'll puke it right up if she does...that woman..."

Meanwhile, Hera was laying in bed at her apartment. Waiting for her long term boyfriend to arrive with her snacks and soda. Since she was puking a lung or two she was starving.

"That dope better get here soon or else." She pouted.

Flipping through channels, she then heard the door unlock and heavy footsteps echo through the hallway from the living room to her room.

"About time!" She growl.

Not even been there for a minute and Hera was already getting on his nerves. When isn't she?  
Reiner glared at her handing her the grocery bag. She takes it and finding what she asked for, plus an extra item. "You got me medicine for my flu?" She questioned.

"Yeah to help you get better."

This made her giggle. Which surprise the blonde because he was excepting some smartass remark or a lecture of what he did wrong.  
"You honestly think this will help me?" She giggles, "Baby, all I need to do is keep myself hydrated and sleep. Medicine isn't necessary."

This made the brawny blonde blushes before saying, "I just don't like seeing you sick. I feel like I have to do whatever it takes to get you better."

Hera brushed her hand against the blonde's cheek softly. "So you do care?" She teased.

Reiner took her small hand into his large one. "Obviously or I wouldn't go to the damn grocery store to get your shit."

Hera rolled her eyes. "You didn't have too," she remarked.

"I wanted too because I'm in love with you. Even if you get on my last freakin' nerve." He pulls her closer to him, bringing their lips a inch a part. "I'm going to take care of you no matter what."  
With his words, this made the commanding female blush a bright pink.

Reiner kissed his girlfriend, causing her to melt into his arms. Even through he does idiotic things, she still loves him for his honesty and loyalty towards her. That's why she was so attracted to him in the first place

It was a moment later Hera realized- "Reiner!" She yells, pushing him away. "You'll get sick if you kiss me."  
He just smirks. "It's worth it." He said before kissing her again.

A few days later... Hera was sitting on the bathroom counter eating Cheetos while Reiner was mercilessly puking his nuts out.

"So was it worth it?" She remarked.

"Y...E...S!" He said between breaths.  
Hera eats more Cheetos. "I told you."

* * *

Review! And you get cookies!


End file.
